All is Fair in Love and War
by spinning28
Summary: A year after Val and Vick's wedding. Holly and Vince are inseparable. Tina and Gary are together. And as for Lauren... she's turning everyone's lives upside-down, loop-de-looped, backwards, and horizontal.
1. Moving Out? Moving In!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Some quotes included in this story are from the original What I Like About You show, which I do not own either. I do however own the plot of this story and any other original characters involved in the story.

Summary: Val and Vick Celebrate their anniversary. Holly and Vince decide to move in together.

** Moving Out? Moving In!**

Vick added the finishing touch to dinner. It had to be perfect, it just _had_ to. After all, it was exactly a year ago that Val had escaped a locked down spa for him. In other words, it was their anniversary.

'Candles, check. Flowers, check. Champagne, check. Dinner, check. Then what am I missing?' Vick thought. Just then, Val unlocked the door, looking as stressed as usual. 'Oh, yeah that might be important.'

"Hey baby." Vick greeted.

"Ugh, Lauren is so immature. First, she shows up an hour late for work! Yeah. AN HOUR! And then she burnt a whole tray of cookie, and then she chose to take a break without letting me know. And she went out shopping with Gary. Then she forgot to close the cash register and she…" Val rambled.

"Hey, baby…" Vick cut her off.

"What?!" Val snapped, unaware of her romantic surroundings.

Vick raised his eyebrows and gestured to the dinner he slaved over.

"Wha-W-What?-Ooooooooohhhhhhhhh." Val stuttered, eyes wide in amazement that she had forgotten. She ran to the calendar. Yup, it was June 2nd, their anniversary.

"You-you-you did all this? For me?" Val questioned.

"Well, it _is_ our anniversary."

"Oh, I completely forgot! I am sooo sorry! I've just been so stressed with Lauren, and, and, and work, and I never thought about it. I'm so sorry, can you forgive me?" Val rambled, again.

"Of course I can forgive you baby. I love you." He ran his hand through her blonde hair

"You just need to relax. Here, sit down" He sat Val down, put the dinner in front of her

and poured her a glass of champagne.

"To us." Vick toasted.

"To us." Val repeated.

_Clink._

Holly turned her MacBook off and clocked out of work. She slung her purse over her shoulder and headed for the elevator while looking down at her feet. 'Look how funny my feet look' she thought. As she continued to think about her feet, Vince turned the corner and smiled. He stood there until Holly realized he was there.

"Oh my god! Vince, what are you doing here?" Holly shrieked, partly amazed, but mostly startled.

"My business trip was cut short, so I came back to see you." Vince replied.

"Aww, are you the greatest or what?" Holly cooed.

"Anything for my baby" He kissed her forehead. "Hey, follow me."

"Wait, Vince, where are we going? Vince!" Holly ran after him.

She followed him outside where he was waiting for her.

"Vince, what is it?" Holly panted.

"Holly, I've been thinking about this the whole ride home," he grabbed her hands, "I think its time that we start living together."

"Oh, Vince, I would love to live with you, but I don't think I can live with Gary too. That would just be too…weird." Holly said.

"I know, that's why…" Vince

" That's why _what_?" Holly asked, curious.

Vince took her hand and brought her up to the 4th floor of their building. He unlocked the door to a loft. "Bam!"

"Oh my gosh, Vince, how did you…" Holly gasped.

"Remember Robin?" Vince smiled.

"Ugh, yes. The she-devil."

Vince laughed, "Well she was at the meeting the other day, and she said she felt really bad about trying to break us up, so she gave me a deal on her old loft."

Holly faked a smile, "Oh, that's… so nice of her." Holly then walked in and started ransacking the loft.

"Holly, Holly, baby, Holly, what are you doing?" Vince questioned.

"There's something wrong with it Vince, I know it, I just know it! She's out to get me again. You know she is." Holly explained in a stressed tone, while rummaging in the coat closet.

Vince chuckled, "Holly, trust me, there's nothing wrong with this place. All right? Trust me. And on the bright side, we have this whole loft all to ourselves." He put his hands around her waist.

"Okay. And that does sound nice. Wait, does Gary know? You know he'll be heartbroken."

"Are you kidding? He'll be thrilled, now Tina can move in with him. Tell you what. You go tell Val, and I'll go tell Gary." Vince reassured.

"Oh, okay." She kissed him and left.

"Hi Val!" Holly said cheery,

"Hiya Holly, what are you doing with all the suitcases?" Val asked.

"Oh, nothing really. I'm moving out , that's all." Holly said, and continued packing her suitcases.

"What? Where?" Val asked astounded.

"Upstairs."

"All alone?"

"No, I'm moving in with Vince." Holly answered.

"Oh, no Holly, I don't think that that's a good idea. You're not…" Val was cut off.

"Byee Val!" Holly said.

_Slam. _


	2. Please Don't Tell

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Some quotes included in this story are from the original What I Like About You show, which I do not own either. I do however own the plot of this story and any other original characters involved in the story.

Summary: A series of major secrets are too much for Gary and Vince to handle.

**Please Don't Tell**

Lauren paced behind the counter of the bakery. She knew it was bad, but she had to tell someone. But who? Who could she trust? For one thing, she couldn't tell Val. And even though Val was the only one who would know how to handle this, she would be so mad at her.

"Hey Lauren." Gary greeted.

"OKAY OKAY FINE I'LL TELL YOU!" Lauren exploded under pressure.

"What are you talkin' about Lauren. I just came to…"

"Rick left Julie for real this time and asked me to marry him!"

Silence.

Lauren covered her face with her hands, and peeked between her fingers to see if it was safe.

Silence.

"Gary, please say something." Lauren pleaded, but Gary stayed frozen in his tracks.

"Gary…."

"Oh. My. Damn." Gary managed to get out. "Oh my damn, oh my damn this is not good. Do you know how bad this is? 'Cause Rick is Val's old boyfriend from high school and ex-fiancée, and then Val found out he was seeing HIS ex-fiancée Julie, who he got married to after Val left him. And then you had an affair with him while he was still married to Julie. And now Julie is his ex-wife and now he asked you to marry him! Do you know how pissed Val would be if you said yes?" Gary spit out within 25 seconds flat.

"Umm…you see, that's where it get worse." Lauren squeaked.

Silence. Again.

"You. ?" Gary shouted.

Lauren hid her face again, revealing the rock on her ring finger.

"Oh, I know you did not!" Gary lectured.

Lauren sighed, "I did Gary. I love him. We're going down to City Hall tonight to finalize the papers. But please, please, please don't tell Val"

"Oh I won't." Gary started.

"Oh, thank you." Lauren thanked.

"You will." And Gary left.

Tina went to knock on Holly and Vince's new loft, then hesitated. Could she trust Holly? Would Holly tell anyone? Given, Vince most definitely. And that would lead back to Gary. And she and Val weren't close enough.

'Ugh, screw it, I'll tell who ever answers the door first.' Tina thought. She knocked, and Vince answered.

"Oh hey Tina. Holly's not here." Vince greeted.

"That's okay. Can I talk to you?" Tina asked.

"Uh, sure." Vince replied, confused.

Tina stepped in and Vince shut the door.

"Okay Vince, nobody knows this but you, but…" Tina started.

"But…" Vince repeated.

"My mom wants me to move to Europe with her. And I told her I would." Tina winced.

Vince stood with his eyes wide for a second and finally managed to say "What? Does Gary know?"

Tina looked at her feet for a moment, then looked back up at Vince. Vince's eyes went wide again " He doesn't?"

"Well, know, not exactly." Tina studdered.

"Tina, he need to know. He's madly in love with you, you can't just pick up and leave." Vince said.

Tina looked at her feet again. "Maybe I could just do what Jill did to him. I could say I'm only leaving for a few weeks, and then never come back"

"Tina, if you don't tell him he'll never want to see you again when you decide to come back." Vince lectured.

"Vince, you don't understand. I can't tell Gary." Tina pleaded her case.

"Fine, if you don't, I will."

Tina jumped "No, don't! I'll tell him."

Vince glared at her.

"Tonight." Tina added, with her fingers crossed behind her back.


End file.
